


A Realisation

by strawberryapocalypse



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, POV Thomas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:56:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21830089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberryapocalypse/pseuds/strawberryapocalypse
Summary: After the lightning storm, Thomas discovers the bond between Newt and Minho is stronger than he thought.
Relationships: Minho/Newt (Maze Runner)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 103





	A Realisation

**Author's Note:**

> I know the Maze Runner fandom is pretty dead at this point but hey, this is my first fic, I just had to get this idea out of my head.  
> Unbeta'd so all mistakes are my own.  
> Thanks for reading!

Thomas could feel his heart pounding as he sprinted across the soft ground, lightning striking sporadically around him. He could see the building up ahead, they were so close, so close when suddenly one of the bolts found a target and Minho hit the ground.

Thomas instantly veered off course towards the boy’s crumpled form, watching out of the corner of his eye as the other boys kept running forward, either not seeing or not caring that Minho had been struck. Thomas hit the ground next to him and started to pull Minho’s limp body upright. He slung one of Minho’s arms over his shoulders and began to drag him forward towards shelter, the unconscious boy’s feet dragging in the sand. 

Thomas could feel the lightning striking close by, the hair on his arms standing on end, but by some miracle they made it to the building without being struck, and Thomas stumbled through the doorway before slowly lowering Minho to the ground. Thomas had barely laid Minho flat before a body crashed into his, pushing him out of the way,  


“MINHO!” Newt cried as he hovered over Minho’s limp form. “No, no, no, no, Minho, Min, come on, wake up, you can’t do this!”

The other boys had turned away, but Thomas couldn’t tear his eyes away from the display in front of him. He had seen the bond between the two boys, assuming it was due to being in the maze together for so long, but it was clearly stronger than he had thought.

Newt had straddled Minho’s torso and was cradling his face in his hands, gently stroking his thumb over the unconscious boy’s cheek, their foreheads pressed together. “Please Minho, wake up, come on, you can’t leave me like this, please!”

Thomas wanted to call out to Newt, offer him some reassurance, but his voice caught in his throat, unable to interrupt the moment. 

“Come on Min, wake up for me please, I’ll never forgive you if you don’t.” 

Teardrops had started to fall from Newt’s eyes, landing on Minho’s face as he begged the other boy to wake up. Thomas was shocked by the display of emotion. Newt always seemed so strong and put together, he didn’t even flinch when Alby died, so what was so special about Minho that warranted such a reaction?

As Thomas watched Newt beg over Minho’s body, he saw a trace of movement in Minho’s fingers. Slowly the boy opened his eyes, looking up at the blonde hovering over him. Newt had clenched his eyes shut at this point, missing the moment Minho woke.

“Hey shank, what’s all this about?” Minho murmured.

At the noise, Newt’s eyes snapped open, and he let out a shuddering gasp before whispering, “I thought you were gone.”

Minho let out a shaky laugh, “As if. I’m not going anywhere without you, you hear me?”

Newt laughed softly “Yeah, I hear you,” before he tilted his head down and pressed his lips tenderly to Minho’s.

_“Oh” _thought Thomas, finally averting his eyes from the two in front of him. He understood Newt’s reaction now, and why the two of them always seemed so close. There was a connection between Newt and Minho that seemed to outshine the friendships between any of the other boys. The lingering looks they shared, and how when walking through the scorch or settling down to camp, they were always at each other’s side. It made him happy, that the two of them had each other, and he swore to himself in that moment that he would do everything he could to keep them together.__

____

____

As Thomas sat thinking to himself, Minho called out,

“Alright shanks, show’s over, let’s get moving.”

He and Newt were standing now, no sign of the outburst from the past few minutes other than Minho’s still smoking clothes and the hand that was now linked with Newt’s. 

“Sounds good to me.” Thomas said, making his way toward the front of the group, smiling as he passed the two. Yeah, he was going to make sure they both made it through this.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr @thestrawberryapocalypse


End file.
